Untitled
by Cal-Wills
Summary: First written piece. Randy/Edge/Cena. Randy thinks back to the time he was abused in Evolution, and thought all hope was gone, until Edge returned and saved him. With the help of Cena. Slash. R&R if you want, if you hate it, i won't hold it against you.


Title: Untitled

Pairing: Randy/Edge, Mentions: Randy/Shawn, Implies Cena/Edge/Orton

Rating: T

Warning: Slash, Abuse, Lang, Mentions of Sex. and Rape.

Summery: Do bad Beginnings mean bad endings?

Disclaimer: I owns nuffin. I swears…

A/N: Okay READ: This is a REALLY OLD piece of mine, so don't my latest work based off this OLD thing. It's not very good, but I'll let you guys judge. This was my first piece I think. Adam's Poem, I wrote awhile back. Called not too close.

Randy groaned, this injury was killing him. He hadn't been injured since 2005 that he handled. It still sucked but he lived. Lived because he didn't leave at the peak of his career. He knew Triple H would basically have the WWE Championship for probably another three years . . . Randy groaned in disgust. He hated Hunter. When he was in Evolution Hunter had ruined his secret Relationship with Shawn. He could understand why Hunter was mad, seeing as Shawn was their enemy and wanted to take hunter down; but it didn't mean he had to do when he did to both Shawn and Randy.

When Hunter found out Randy's first boyfriend Shawn; Shawn Michaels was found beaten and Bloody. After that Hunter and Dave began beating Randy; punishing him for dating Shawn. Rick was the one who cleaned Randy's wounds, showing sympathy for the younger man. The three years Randy spent in Evolution were hell, but it was his only way to get noticed; to get to the top. He ended his relationship with Shawn to protect him. In late 2003 there was a rumor Edge would be returning sometime and Hunter laughed it off as it were a funny joke. But Randy hoped and prayed it was true; Edge a man he'd been in love with since he was 17 years old, a man who could be his only hope.

It seemed it was indeed a rumor, until early 2004 the night of the draft lottery, as GM Eric Biscoff was making an announcement, his theme hit, and out walked Edge. Walking with a purpose, going down to the ring and leveling a spear at Eric and taking him down. It was then and there that Randy knew Edge was his last and only hope to escape Hunter

and Dave's wrath. Randy still clearly remembered the night he snuck away from

Evolution thanks to help from Rick.

**~XX FLASH BACK XX~**

_Randy glanced around to make sure he wasn't being followed as he knocked on Edge's hotel room door. As the door opened and Edge stepped out looking taken aback to see Randy outside his hotel room door. "What the hell do you want?" Edge asked glaring at the younger man. Randy moved from foot to foot nervously. "Can I umm come in?" Randy asked as he glanced back. Edge stepped back to let the younger man in. "Yes?" Edge asked once he closed the door. _

"_Here to cheap shot me like you've been doing?" Edge asked glaring at Randy. Randy continued to shift from foot to foot nervously under Edge's intense gaze. 'Edge has defiantly changed since his neck surgery' Randy thought as Edge's eye brow rose. Randy adjusted his sun glasses. "Who wears sunglasses at night?" Edge asked as Randy swallowed nervously. "Um I do" Randy murmured trying to find his in-ring confidence but couldn't seem to. "I need your help, Edge" Randy murmured quietly. "Remove your sunglasses" Edge commanded as Randy hesitantly reached up, closing his eyes tightly as he pulled them off. Edge narrowed his eyes at what lay beyond the sun glasses. Purplish blue bruises marred the near perfect skin. _

"_There's uh more under my shirt" Randy murmured as tears threatened to spill. "Damn what happened to you, Randy?" Edge asked as Randy shook his head. "If I tell you, they'll kill me, or do worse" Randy answered as Edge glared. "Hey you obviously came to me for help so tell me" Edge said as Randy nodded. "Evolution?" Edge asked as Randy shook his head. "Two thirds of them yes . . . Hunter and Dave, but not Rick he's the only one who helped me besides Shawn. But you probably know what happened to Shawn, and Hunter only keeps Rick around for his knowledge". Randy answered as Edge nodded. "Okay lift your shirt" Edge said as Randy bit his and grabbed the edge of his shirt and lifted it. Edge gasped in surprise at the amount of first shaped bruises that marred Randy's ribs, chest, sides and back. Randy dropped his gaze to the floor. _

"_The bruises aren't where the punishment ends either." Randy admitted in shame as Edge's eyes widened. "You mean they . . . raped you too?" Edge asked as Randy nodded his tears finally spilling as Edge wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Why didn't you go to the Police?" Edge asked as he rubbed Randy's back. "Because, it's not like I'm a 130 pound girl; I'm a 250 pound wrestler, as if they'd believe me anyways" Randy answered dropping his gaze to the floor as tears cascaded freely down his cheeks. "You could show them the bruises" Edge murmured as Randy shook his head. "It could easily be blamed on In-Ring action" He sniffed. _

"_Why don't you leave them then?" Edge asked as Randy sobbed. "They're the only way I'll get to the top. The only way I'll get noticed, the only way I'll exceed" Randy sniffed as Edge cupped his face gently. "Randy, You have a lot of potential, your young, good looking, have great genes, you're the intercontinental champion; you have a very bright future and for the record you don't need Hunter or Dave to exceed." Edge said gently. _

"_I'll help you, but promise me you'll leave Hunter and Dave; you'll leave Evolution and join myself, Shawn and Chris in tearing them down, Okay?" Edge asked as Randy nodded his head yes. "I Promise"._

**~XX END FLASH BACK XX~**

Randy briefly remembered that night as if it were just a week ago and not 4 years ago. He remembered that night as well as other more intimate nights, how they started out as partners of a team set to take down Evolution, then to close friends and finally lovers.

They were quiet a team, Randy the IC champion, Shawn and Chris the World Tag Team Champions and Finally Edge the new World Champion. Randy remembered the night he told Edge how he truly felt about him, after Edge had beaten Hunter for the World Heavy Weight Championship thanks to Randy's betrayal to Evolution.

**~XX FLASH BACK XX~**

_Shawn and Chris had won the World Tag Team Championships earlier that night from Rick Flair and Dave Batista; Randy was still a supposed member of Evolution and his secret lover Edge was set to take on Hunter in the Main Event at No Mercy for the World Heavy Weight Championship. Dave was in the trainer's room for a broken nose via Shawn Michaels super kick, Hunter was out near the Gorilla position and it was just Rick and Randy alone in Evolution's dressing room. "Did you, Edge, Michaels and Jericho go over what you're going to do tonight?" Rick asked as Randy nodded. "Yeah Edge and I went over it in the hotel room" Randy answered as Rick narrowed his eyes. _

"_That's a bit daring don't you think, Hunter or Dave could have walked in anytime" Rick scolded in a hushed tone. "I know but tonight, I leave Evolution so no worries" Randy murmured as Rick nodded. "Alright". _

_During the World title match. _

_Edge was down, Hunter was down and so was the ref. Dave and Rick came running down, with intentions to Hurt Edge; Dave did at least. Rick leveled a "Low Blow" to Edge who bent over in "agony". Dave then leveled him off with a spine buster and followed up with a Batista bomb. Before they could do anymore damage Chris and Shawn came running to the rescue; fighting Dave and Rick to the back. As Hunter pulled himself to his feet groggily, out came Randy Orton, running around to the belt holder and ripped the WHC away from him. Sliding in the ring; holding out the WHC to Hunter with a huge grin on his face. Edge began to stir; rolling over on his front as Hunter smirked thinking 'finally, the beatings are getting threw to the stupid kid'._

_As Edge climbed to his feet groggily, Hunter grabbed the WHC when he realized that it wouldn't budge. He turned to see Randy no longer grinning but shaking his head with a smirk of his own. "You little son of a bit-" Hunter's words were cut short as Randy spit in his face. Just as Edge fell back against the corner, Randy slammed the WHC into Hunter's face; grabbing him by his hair to level him with a devastating RKO. Randy ripped Hunter back to his feet and shoved him in Edge's direction and Edge connected with a brutal spear. Randy shook the ref as Edge covered Hunter. The ref made the agonizingly slow count of 1 – 2 – 3! _

_As Edge, Randy, Chris and Shawn celebrated in the middle of the ring; Edge pulled Randy close. "Thank you baby" he murmured into his ear as tears of happiness spilled down his face. "Your welcome but I should be the one thanking you, seeing as you rescued me from Hunter and Dave" Randy answered as Edge smiled. "Save – for – a Save" he muttered as Randy grinned. Edge grinned back feeling all the love in the world for that young man. Randy hugged Edge and Edge returned the embrace. _

**~XX END FLASH BACK XX~**

Randy blinked away his tears as the memory faded away. He didn't know what happened, all of his hopes and dreams had seemingly come true. He achieved his dream of becoming a professional wrestler, working for the WWE, won several titles, IC, WTTC, WHC, and WWE Champion. Won the heart of his Dream man since he was 17 years old; Edge. Got away from Hunter and Dave, but little by little everything fell a part.

**~XX FLASH BACK XX~**

_Shawn and Chris lost the World tag Team Championships 4 months after winning them. Shawn's injuries catching up to him, so he took 5 months off, Chris left the WWE; after Rick turned on Evolution; he left as well. It was just Randy and Edge as Rated RKO. Hunter married Stephanie, thus giving him all power to the WWE. Edge went missing. During that Randy was forced to defend his IC Championship against Kane; who destroyed Randy with help from Dave. That night not only did Randy lose his IC title but he also got broken ribs and still no sign of his lover Edge. _

_Randy phoned his best friend on Smackdown John Cena and told him of Edge's disappearance. John was just as worried as Randy for Edge's health and well being. When John was drafted to raw in 2005, he began to help Randy try to find Edge. No luck but at least Randy had John to help fight off Hunter and Dave. They feuded with Dave and Hunter for the better part of 2005. When Edge was found, he was horribly beaten. But he survived and Randy took care of him all threw 2006. 2007 was a breeze. _

**~XX END FLASH BACK XX~**

'2008' Randy mused. Randy felt tears slipping down his cheeks as he stood up and grabbed his keys he realized he should get out of the house for some fresh air and to clear his thoughts. As he walked down the busy street, Randy never noticed the Blonde man watching him.

When Randy Returned home, he saw an envelop with his name written neatly on it. As Randy picked it and examined it, there was no stamp and no return address. Randy opened it and pulled out a piece of paper with a poem written on it. It read:

"_Out of body out of mind, a trace to me you'll never find. _

_Out of soul out of heart, time for you to make a fresh start_

_I'm alive and well, believe what I tell._

_I love you, you know I do._

_I'm just here protecting you. _

_If you search hard enough maybe then you'll see,_

_I'm not as far away as you think me to be"_

_Sincerely, _

_You're one and only, Edge. Mental shrug that's my latest work, you said you love my poems or scribbles as I call them. But anyway thought I'd write you to see how you're doing. You're probably going down memory lane, that or bored out of your cute little mind, ah well. I love you baby and I miss you. It's killing me to be here without you._

_Ps. Turn around you big goof._

_~Edge_

As Randy read the words his heart skipped a beat, Edge took the time to write him and tall him he loved him like a true romantic! As Randy turned around he spotted Edge sitting in a chair behind him with his hands on his narrow hips. "Edge!" He gasped as a smile curved on his face at the sight of his lover. Randy nearly leapt into Edge's lap. "I love you too! You came all this way to visit me when I'm injured?" Randy asked happily as Edge grinned. "Of Course, I love you".

"You'll be back to in-Ring action to reclaim what's yours in no time. By the way I brought the other big goof" Edge murmured as Randy turned to see John in the door way with a smile. John skipped over and sat on Edge's other leg wrapping his arms around Randy as Edge groaned. "Great a twink-a-thon" he muttered as Randy grinned.

"I like him here, my two most important men in my life right here" Randy sighed happily. "Fine he can stay, but only because he has plushy asses, not boney like yours. I now have a boney ass and a plushy ass" Edge said with a wink as both men turned red, whether it was of embarrassment or anger; who knows. Who cares they had one hell of a fun night!

~Finished


End file.
